Et toi, quel métier tu ferais ?
by epinespourpres
Summary: Petit délire sur nos chevaliers préférés qui se font licenciés (parce que ça devient trop cher à nourrir et à loger en Grèce). Alors pour quels métiers sont-ils fait ?
1. Chapitre Gold

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi mais si Saori les vire, je récupère ! J'ai également eu l'aide de ma charmante Tiny pour trouver quelques idées.

**Raiting** : K, mais pas de Bisounours cette fois, juste un clown drogué et retraité (c'est la crise on vous dit).

**Résumé** : Chevalier est un boulot comme les autres après tout : salaires, primes, licenciements économiques... Alors avant la retraite, vous les voyez faire quoi d'autre ?

* * *

**Et toi, Quel métier tu ferais ?**

Et si nos chevaliers étaient tous virés ? C'est la crise en Grèce et Miss Kido n'a peut être pas envie de continuer à payer ses 88 chevaliers (90 même si on compte Shion et Kanon dans le tas même si ce dernier fait du mi-temps aussi comme poissonnier chez le vieux Poséidon) pour qu'ils glandent maintenant que la guerre est terminée. Ils sont encore jeunes et loin de la retraite (quoi que…). Alors comment se reconvertiraient-ils et quels métiers pourraient trouver grâce à leurs yeux ? Voici mes petites suppositions pour nos golds préférés (je ferais peut être d'autres listes pour les autres, pas de racisme même sous la mer ou en Enfer c'est la crise économique). La condition de Dieu Grec c'est plus ce que c'était…

**Mû** : Chirurgien. Avouez qu'opérer un patient en faisant flotter les scalpels et en utilisant de la poussière d'étoiles ça à la classe et là au moins le seul sang qu'il devra sacrifier sera celui du pauvre mec allongé sur la table. Attention cependant, les longs cheveux c'est très beaux mais pas sûr que tout tienne dans la charlotte en plastique mais bon ça on s'en fou il est Atlante et il le vaut bien.

**Shion** : Retraité ! Non mais c'est inhumain de faire bosser un vieillard de plus de 200 ans ! Et les droits de l'homme alors ?! En plus avec le nombre d'années de cotisations qu'il a derrière lui, il coûtera quand même une fortune au pays. Il faut l'expatrier, y a pas d'autres choix là.

**Aldébaran** : Videur pour boîte de nuit. 2 mètres au compteur et certainement plus d'une centaine de kilos, là c'est sûr vous ne passerez pas ! (Cette fic va me couter cher en droit d'auteur je le sens). Bon après quand on sait qu'il s'extasie devant les fleurs et qu'il devient mielleux devant le sourire d'une fillette, c'est un peu moins impressionnant mais c'est pas comme si c'était marqué dans son cv hein ? De toute façon quand il vous aura encastré dans un mur parce que vous avez trop bu vous oublierez mes paroles (vous oublierez tout même, il ne sait pas doser sa force).

**Saga** : Chômeur. Il en fallait bien un non ? Il vivra donc au crochet de son frère parce que « Maître du monde » n'est pas encore un métier référencé. Patience mon ami, patience.

**Kanon** : Poissonnier, oui il a fait de son mi-temps un temps complet et comme ça, il remplacera la petite jeune que ces messieurs viennent mater allègrement. Ce sera à vous mesdames d'aller faire un tour à Carrefour juste pour lui demander s'il n'a pas des filets de Merlan aujourd'hui ! Et même s'il vous donne du poisson lune à la place vous le remercierez avec le sourire !

**DeathMask** : en plombier !... Plombier, Italien, Princesse inutile… Ok elle était facile celle là mais bon ce plombier là, vous ne râlerez pas trop quand il faudra le payer même s'il a salopé tout le boulot et que sa facture compte quelques zéros de trop. Faut dire que le regard d'assassin à moitié fou et la déco macabre de son camion ne donne pas vraiment envie de le contrarier. 'Scusez les tâches de sang et les cris qui résonnent d'outre-tombe, le dernier client à essayer d'avoir une ristourne.

**Aiolia** : Contrôleur de travaux électricité chez EDF parce que niveau électricité, il en connait un rayon, donc pas besoin de le mettre plus au courant ! (Pour votre santé mentale, n'essayer pas de réutiliser mes blagues chez vous, ça peut être dangereux si vous n'êtes pas expérimenter en blagues de merde) Il peut aussi dans les cas extrêmes servir de générateur d'urgence pour que votre petit frigo ne vomisse pas tout ce qu'il a dans le ventre s'il y a une panne de courant dans le quartier et si par chance vous l'avez comme voisin il peut même vous démarrer la bagnole quand il fait trop froid. C'est un gars bien, on vous le dit !

**Shaka** : Baby-sitter ou Nounou. Il adore les enfants et il a énormément de patience. Il ne distribue pas de bonbons par contre et il vaut mieux que vos bambins ne soient pas allergiques à l'encens. Le petit allongé dans le fond là ? Ce n'est rien, il a juste perdu ses cinq sens mais ça va finir par revenir ne vous inquiétez pas.

**Dohko** : A la retraite aussi et on le rend à la Chine, y a qu'eux qui pourront lui payer ses indemnités de toute façon.

**Milo** : Mannequin main (voir mannequin tout court). Mesdames, n'avez-vous jamais rêvé de voir un beau vernis à ongle présenté par un homme ? Un vernis d'un superbe rouge sang qui en plus fait pousser les ongles ? On en rêve toute et bien c'est fait ! Il ne marche malheureusement que sur l'index et à visiblement tendance à tirer un grand rayon rouge destructeur (Je décline toute responsabilité en cas de publicité mensongère due à des quelconques superpouvoir du mannequin en question).

**Aioros** : Il va retourner à l'école et fissa ! 16 ans et pas de diplôme c'est la reprise des études et puis c'est tout ! Feignasse ! J'ai trimé jusqu'au BTS alors y a pas de raison qu'il fasse moins que ça, non mais.

**Shura** : Paysagiste. Un coup d'Excalibur et vlan ! Plus de buissons. Très efficace pour les sapins en période de Noël également, pas de soucis, ce gars est rentable. Par contre avec un rendement de 100 arbres à la seconde, il risque d'être la cause du licenciement de ses collègues ou de la mise sur la paille de ses concurrents (ah y a la déforestation précoce aussi, bon ben quand il n'y aura plus d'arbres on pourra toujours le faire engager par un boucher).

**Camus** : Génie climatique dans l'étude du domaine du froid. Ca c'est un métier qui a de la gueule ! C'est super classe à sortir dans une conversation. « Et tu fais quoi dans la vie toi ? – Oh moi je suis ingénieur climatique et mon domaine de compétence c'est le froid. Oui l'analyse de la ventilation naturelle, de l'irrigation air intérieur, de l'influence du vent et des conditions extérieures sur le confort, tout ça quoi». Au final c'est juste un mec en blouse blanche dans un laboratoire qui fait des calculs et des expériences que vous et moi ne comprendront jamais et qui vise à sortir sur les marchés une climatisation meilleure que celle du concurrent.

**Aphrodite** : Ben… fleuriste. Pourquoi aller chercher plus loin ? Bon il y a éventuellement quelques risques que certains clients un peu trop entreprenant finissent empoisonnés ou transpercés par une rose mais c'est si peu de chose comparé à la beauté des fleurs et si vous avez quelques heures à perdre il se fera un plaisir de vous expliquer comment tenir une roseraie même si celle-ci est installée sur une falaise à une centaine de mètres de hauteur entre deux temples.

* * *

Et voilà ! Et le pire c'est que je suis fière de ma connerie mouahaha ! Si vous aussi vous avez une ou des proposition(s) (avec un petit texte pour justifier ce choix), mettez-les dans les reviews et je me ferais un plaisir de les publier à la suite des miennes (avec votre pseudo et votre permission bien sûr).


	2. Chapitre Bonus - A vous la parole

_**A vous de jouer et d'imaginer**_

_Ce n'est pas tout à fait un deuxième chapitre, c'est plutôt l'endroit où je vais caser vos propositions, héhé._

***** Notre première invitée n'est autre que **MortalDestiny** elle-même:

**Mû**, il peut aussi faire la pub pour l'Oréal avec ses cheveux :p  
**Shion**, on se demande pourquoi Saori l'a gardé aussi longtemps ! Et l'embauche des jeunes hein ?  
**Aldé** assommerait n'importe qui avec ses battoirs (heu, ses mains, j'ai dit ses mains !) donc le job lui va comme un gant (gan, main... Okay, je me tais)  
**Saga**, je vais le prendre comme stagiaire avec Loki, je sens que je vais rire 8D  
**Kanon**, bah les mecs aussi pourront baver :p  
Mario fait un classe plombier !... Non, j'ai dit **DeathMask**, tu as mal entendu è_é  
**Aiolia**, on peut l'utiliser comme centrale électrique aussi ? :p  
**Shaka** sait comment calmer les enfants, c'est trop bien comme méthode remarque x)  
**Dohko**, même remarque que Shion, heureusement qu'on le ramène dans son patelin lui !  
Pour **Milo**, je ne démord pas qu'un bon pantalon taille basse et torse nu... Miam 8D  
**Aioros**, il a pas son bac, le nuuuuul ! Comment ça "absent pour cause de meurtre" ? Pas une excuse ça è_é  
**Shura**, et va y que je te découpe tout 8D Il fait le boulot seul ce gars 8D  
J'adore la description pour** Camus**, en gros il glande rien hein ? :p Et** Aph'**... Putain, je veux le même fleuriste *.*

* * *

*** **Notre deuxième chalenger dans la catégorie "je donne du boulot à ce tas de feignants qui ne sait que se battre avec force de pyrotechnie et compagnie", j'ai nommé **sasunarufann** ! (Madre de Dios qu'est-ce que j'ai rit !)

**Seiya** : astrologue ! Nan parce que entre les comètes, les météores, et le nombre de coup qu'il s'est pris sur la tête, il doit connaître les étoiles mieux que n'importe qui !  
**Shiryu** : Instructeur d'enfants aveugles. Il a le feeling avec les gosses, et vu que ses yeux le lâchent pour un oui pour un non, au moins sera-t-il entouré par du personnel compétent le moment venu !  
**Ikki** : déménageur ! Il passera son temps à bouger on-ne-sait-où, à se faire les muscles et à aider son prochain en faisant genre que ça le soule (alors qu'on sait tous que ça l'amuse, le bougre !), et de temps en temps il revient voir son cher frère.  
**Shun** : Psychologue. Si; à force de répéter à ses clients à quel point la violence c'est horrible et l'amour c'est beau, ils finiront par le croire ! Qui ne voudrait pas écouter cette voix douce et ce visage d'ange... surtout quand on est enchaîné de force dans un canapé ? Et attention ! Si vous vous endormez, c'est 10 000 volts dans la face...  
**Hyoga** : Explorateur en Antarctique ! Il peut rester 1h dans une eau à -70C et il peut geler la matière, rien ne lui résiste ! Et puis c'est un bon entraînement : il faut toujours garder son sang froid en exploration, alors il finira bien par y arriver un jour...

* * *

*** **Derrière la troisième porte, nous avons Miss **kotone** (qui m'a bien fait rire aussi ! Doucement, j'ai mal aux abdos).

**Mü et Shion**: Dépanneur (quelque litre de sang et c'est bon)  
**Aldébaran**: prof de sport (comme ça y aura un total respect)  
**Saga et Kanon**: magicien (et hop le monsieur du fond à disparut et hop le revoilà) ou alors policier (il disparait et réapparait en prison plus besoin de menottes pour les emmener)  
**Deathmask**: vendeur de farces et attrapes (et de déguisements d'Halloween)  
**Aiolia**: employer de la SPA (le lion s'occupe des chats)  
**Shaka**: prof de relaxation  
**Dokho**: acteur (Quoi!? passer de Yoda à jeune homme pour un film c'est super!)  
**Milo**: centre anti-poison (no comment)  
**Aioros**: cirque! (tir de flèche d'or au centre des cartes!)  
**Shura**: boulanger (et un pain en tranche, un!)  
**Camus**: écrivain (no comment deuxième partie)  
**Aphrodite**: encens, parfums et bouquet de roses voilà ce qu'il vend!

* * *

***** Avec un peu de retard voici notre quatrième participant ! Applaudissez bien fort **Himawari**

**Shion :** En maison de retraite ; Bienvenus chez "Repose-toi-avant-de-crever", au progame : Sieste; Bingo;Sieste;Plus belle la vie;Sieste;Barnaby;Médoc;Dodo (hé ben, il va s'éclater)  
**Mû :** Je le voit bien commencer une carrière de berger et finir PDG d'une entreprise spécialisée dans le lait de yack.  
**Aldebarant :** Prof de maternelle/primaire (Il s'extasie devant les enfants et les fleurs et en plus il fait peur aux parents, le prof idéal)  
**Saga** : Acteur, il est né pour ça ! (attendez, il s'est quand même fait passer pour le grand pope pendant 13 ans !)  
**Kanon** : Manipulateur (comment ça c'est pas un métier !) de ...de ...(vite un truck marin)... araignée..de mer ... bref passons.  
**Deathmask** : Pourquoi plombier ? Laisser ça à Mario (en plus, Deathmask avec la moustache, ce serait aussi choquant que Shaka avec une coupe au moine ou Milo avec un appareil dentaire !). Faut voir plus loin, comme pizzaiolo ou mafieu.  
**Aiolia** : Franchement j'ai eu du mal à trouver, alors voilà ; interpréte de voix dans les studios Disney/Pixar (à votre avis, qui faisait la voix de Simba ? oui je sais c'est petit, mais à part chômeur, car les lions sont de grosses feignaces, je trouvais pas)  
**Shaka** : Ben, moine boudhiste (J'avais pas trop envie de chercher)  
**Dhoko** : Ha ba pas de retraite ! Les chinois ça bosse jusqu'à la mort. (oui je sais, c'est cruel mais c'est la vie)  
**Milo** : Créateur de faux ongles (non ça fait chochote), tueur à gage (il ose dire que son attaque est pleine de compasion alors qu'il fait suffrir son adversaire 15 fois avant de le tuer;Milo : "alors tu abandonne ?" Ennemis :"je ...Arg (2ème piqure) ..j' (3ème piqure) " et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt,sadique non ?)  
**Aiolos** : à 16 ans je vois pas trop quel métier on peut faire. Alors je propose de le mettre en pension ou de le faire vivre au crochet de son frère. (on peut aussi le revendre sur ebay, imaginez un peu :"très utile en cas de danger de mort, se sacrifiera pour vous sans hésiter".)  
**Shura** : Animateur télé sur la cuisine espagnole, excalibur c'est très pratique pour trancher les légumes. (et en plus, ça fait classe)  
**Camus** : Employé chez Picard (Nooon, je peux pas lui infliger ça , je l'aime trop !). Disons plutôt, Directeur de la section polar dans une maison d'édition. Voilà, ça c'est du métier !  
**Aphrodite** : Tenancier de Sexshop, sa spécialité serait l'aphrodisiaque (non pas les tomates !) ou travelo dans un bar gay, mais c'est moins prestigieux.

* * *

***** Nous recevons à nouveau** kotone !**

**Seiya: **punching-ball? (il est tellement habitué à se faire taper dessus) ou destructeur d'immeubles (quelques météores de pégases et a plus immeuble).  
**Hyoga**: Glacier (il s'est fait enfermé 2 fois dans des cercueils de glaces plonge dans de l'eau glacée et n'a pas froid alors resté au milieu des glaces toutes la journée tout va bien) ou sportif au sport d'hiver.  
**Shyriu**: explorateur (il peut changé le cours des cascades, détruit des rocher avec ses mains comme tout les chevaliers et vu qu'il est aveugle 1 jour sur 2, il aura pas peur d'être dans le noir d'une caverne!)  
**Ikki**: euh Surveillant de volcan? (il est tellement habitué à être dedans que le moindre signe sera repérable pour lui au premier coup d'oeil).  
**Shun**: dresseur de lion (/!\spoil/!\: dans next dimension, Shun calme un lion en le touchant à peine! Comment ça c'était parceque Shun n'est pas un ennemi du sanctuaire? Mais non, mais non!)

* * *

* Une petite nouvelle dans les rangs: **Maisunadokei1856** :D

**Seiya** : Escaladeur. Un jour, il y arrivera... (sans se casser la gueule à un mètre de l'objectif, on s'entend.)  
**Hyôga** : Chauffeur. Ouais, le gars, à 14 ans, il s'amuse déjà à conduire une voiture importée (siège conducteur au mauvais côté), et sans ceinture de sécurité. Et puis avec lui, y a toujours la clim !  
**Shiryuu** : Guide Touristique aux cinq pics. "Du temps où j'pouvais encore voir, cette cascade s'appelait Rozan et était pas mal ... "  
**Ikki** : Serveur dans un fastfood. "Et un Coca pour monsieur ! Quoi Shun ! Déjà en danger ? Mais j'peux pas là, je bosse ! "  
**Shun** : Prix Nobel de la Paix. Je sais, c'est pas un métier, mais c'est ce qui est commun à tous ceux qui disent plein de discours pacifistes mais qui sont souvent la cause de beaucoup plus de morts que la moyenne xD. *fuit*

* * *

* Et une seconde :3 vous êtes extra de jouer le jeu je vous n'aime Voici donc **B-Raven** qui m'a bien fait rire x)

**Shun: **Prestidigitateur (pour pouvoir s'enchaîner sous la flotte et en sortir indemne, je crois que ça va).**  
Ikki: **Expert en pyrotechnique (libre pour les SFX de film, les feux d'artifices, il saura mettre le feu facilement).**  
Hyoga: **Psychologue (et spécialisé dans le complexe d'Œdipe, s'il vous plait).**  
Shiryu: **Ophtalmologue (en rapport avec sa vue quelque peu défaillante).**  
Seiya: **Acteur (je crois qu'il s'est assez entraîné à être sur l'avant-scène).****

June (on n'a pas encore parlé de la fangirl blondasse): Assistante de commerce en Sexshop (le fouet fait un peu érotique, non?).**  
Marine: **Institutrice maternelle (vu le niveau de maturité du seul élève qu'elle a eu, autant ne pas trop changer ses habitudes).**  
Shaina: **Tueuse à gage ("Ton amour, ou la mort?", Shaina s'est montrée très tenace avec Seiya).


End file.
